twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Supuhstar/What I want and why I can't have it
First and foremost, I want to set up a unique scene hat will allow many ponies to participate and have fun. Secondarily, I want to have the type of scene that lets us, as players, see sides of our characters that would otherwise never be seen, in this case opinions about the way Equestria is ruled In a more character-specific sense, I want to teach Digit a life-changing lesson. She's been much too flat and needs a good character-building experience. Now, why I am afraid that nothing I do on twitterponies will ever work: What I want to do, in ANY given RP, is write large, overarching storylines. I'm great at world-building, but I can't do that, here, because Lauren already has. However, what I can do is play with it, sculpt it a bit and watch how it bounces back to its original shape. This is how I play in a preconstructed world, and how I write storylines for it. The best way, right now, that I could think of doing this is to take my only character, have her shout one of her traits to the heavens and ask any and every other character what they think of it. Why won't this work? Well, there is one glaringly obvious reason. In this RP, what the mane 6 gets behind, everypony does. What they ignore, everypony ignores. Now, there are obviously always exceptions, but these are usually from the type of players that Mary-Sue their characters, anyway, and I don't generally want to RP with them because of that. All the OC and background characters that matter, such as Rose, Vinyl, Dr Whooves, Alberio, etc. are the ones that make the RP fun. The mane 6 and Celestia provide the basis, thses characters are the meat of the RP, and the Mary Sues fill in all the gaps. If any storyline is to become popular and be seen as... worthwhile (for lack of a better term), then the meat characters must get behind it. However, they will not get behind anything the foundation characters don't, and I've already seen them all say such things as the very existence of this plot is a force and it is a bad one", "I'm not going to get involved", et cetera, and this FORCES the character whose actions are dependent upon theirs to do the same and ignore the storyline now, it seems that the general philosophy of Twitterponies is "Do whatever you want; we can't stop you", but they CAN! The foundation characters can do whatever they want, and no one can stop THEM. If their dependents do something they dislike, they can FORCE them to stop. If OCs like Digit do something they don't like, their mere insistance on ignorance will FORCE Digit to be ignored by any meat character Whether anypony likes it or not, the foundation characters control the RP, and since they are all findng reasons to NOT participate, and NONE voiced trangressions against my idea in time, then I am FORCED to play out this story line and watch as Digit will be devastated at the flop when nopony shows up so what do I do? Well, at this point, I'm seriosuly considering dropping the character. Maybe I'll make her some NPC, maybe she'll move away, I don't know. The point is that I have very little choice in what to do, now, because there is NO system in place for proposing storylines and having them approved Category:Blog posts